


Unearthly Teenagers in Love

by Joyful



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-18
Updated: 2010-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Smith accidentally finds himself on another planet during another time, falling in love with the Doctor's granddaughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unearthly Teenagers in Love

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, both characters belong to the BBC.  
Summary: Luke Smith accidentally finds himself on another planet during another time, falling in love with the Doctor's granddaughter.

Notes: This was actually something I wrote for an anon kink meme, but I liked it enough that I wanted to post it up here. It's pretty much PWP, but I liked it anyway. I may eventually expand it into a bigger story, but probably not anytime soon.

The prompt on the kink meme was Susan/Luke, awkward nerdy sex. So, smut. I don't know if age of consent matters on another planet, but let's say that they're both physically about 17.

 

*****

 

Luke Smith knew better than to wander around Cardiff alone. But his mother was caught up in some sort of long argument with Captain Jack Harkness, and there was only so much of Jack's constant flirting with his mum that Luke could take. And anyway, he was physically about sixteen or seventeen, but chronologically he was only about two years old. Humans of both his chronological and physical age were expected to rebel from their parental units, right? So, Luke really couldn't be too surprised when the rift swallowed him up and dropped him on a completely different planet in a completely different time.

 

Luke was worried, and spent about a day trying to find a safe place, before he saw the blue box that would be his salvation: the TARDIS. When he banged on the door, calling out for the Doctor, a crotchety old man started telling him off. After the cute brunette introduced herself as Susan, and their traveling companions as her two professors from secondary school, Luke listened to her talk. After she explained their scenario, he explained his own. The two unearthly, teenaged geniuses quickly surmised that while Luke knew the Doctor, he knew the Doctor in the future. Once Susan explained the situation to her grandfather, the Doctor agreed to let Luke stay with them—at least until he was able to take Luke home—provided that Luke didn't reveal any of the Doctor's personal future. That could cause irreparable damage to the timeline, and make it impossible for Luke to return home.

 

“Thank you, Sir,” Luke said.

 

“Susan, take him down to the wardrobe and help him find suitable clothing for the era,” the Doctor insisted.

 

“Yes, Grandfather,” Susan said, and she led Luke downstairs.

 

“So, if he's your grandfather, does that make you a Time Lady?”

 

“Not yet,” Susan said. “I'm Gallifreyan, but I've not finished my schooling yet. Grandfather had a disagreement with the Academy, and pulled me out for a while. He says I can return when the Headmaster stops being an uncompromising nitwit.”

 

“That's how you met Ian and Barbara?” Luke asked.

 

“Yes. We stopped in 1963 England for a while, and I've been attending secondary school there. I liked it, even though the science and maths lessons are almost archaic. Ian still teaches in only three dimensions.”

 

“Well, in 2009 the teachers still only teach in four. They haven't accepted Space yet,” Luke said.

 

“How primitive,” Susan said.

 

“But if you're Gallifreyan, does that mean you have a binary cardiovascular system?” Luke asked.

 

“Yes,” Susan said, “How did you know about that?”

 

“Mum mentioned it. She traveled with the Doctor, but she said it was his third and fourth incarnations. I never met him until after his ninth regeneration. According to the UNIT files I hacked into, that was his Tenth face.”

 

“He's going to live a very long time,” Susan said, her eyes wide. “Don't tell me much more. It's probably not good for me to know it.”

 

“Alright,” Luke said.

 

“You're very intelligent for a human,” Susan said.

 

“Well,” Luke paused, and looked into Susan's eyes. She was young, innocent, and very trustworthy, not to mention very pretty. He took a breath, and then dove into his life story. How he'd been grown by aliens, how he'd been made with perfect health and for a specific purpose. How he'd technically only been alive 2 years, which often caused problems because even though he was very intelligent he didn't have a lot of social skills. Susan listened intently, nodding at all the right places.

 

“So,” she paused, “If you were grown, does that mean you don't have a navel?”

 

Luke nodded.

 

“Can I see?” she asked hesitantly.

 

Luke lifted up the hem of his shirt to show his flat abdomen. Susan reached out a hand and lightly touched the smooth flesh where the puckered indentation should be. Luke giggled as it tickled.

 

“Sorry,” she said.

 

“It's okay,” he smiled, “That tickles.”

 

“Here, let me help you find clothes that are right for this time period,” she said.

 

*****

 

Luke spent several weeks on the TARDIS. The more the Doctor tried to get to 2009 England, the farther he made it. It seemed that the TARDIS was intent on not letting Luke go home. And while he missed Sarah Jane, Clyde and Rani, he found himself getting closer to Susan. They worked on studies together, when they weren't out exploring new worlds, and Luke found himself delighted to finally have a study companion who didn't look at him like he was a freak for knowing all the things he knew. And he found his body responding to Susan's presence in new ways. A year previous he had undergone a very awkward conversation with Clyde about erections, in which Clyde had told him about girls, and attempted to explain wanking. After Luke's confusion, Clyde had surreptitiously slipped him some pornographic materials with the instruction to not show Sarah Jane. Between those, and the sex ed lectures at school, Luke understood why his body reacted the way it did, and he understood the basics of sex. However, he had no way of knowing if Susan felt the same way about him, or even if Gallifreyan physiology allowed for copulation with humans.

 

On this particular day, the Doctor was out collecting samples on an alien planet, while Ian and Barbara explored, while pretending to to be in love. Susan and Luke had opted to stay inside the TARDIS, with the Complete History of the Sontaran/Rutan War. They were studying in Luke's bedroom and Luke had been telling her about ATMOS, when Susan suddenly interrupted him.

 

“Luke, I like you,” she said, then looked back down at her lap.

 

“I like you too,” Luke replied.

 

“How do you like me?” she asked. “Like a friend? Like a family member? Or in another way?”

 

“Another way,” Luke swallowed hard. “I love studying with you, but sometimes I want to kiss you.”

 

“I've read about kissing,” Susan said. “And I think I'd like to do that, with you.”

 

Luke's breathing sped up.

 

“Just there, the way your rate of breath has increased, along with the dilation of your pupils would suggest the beginnings of an aroused state,” Susan observed.

 

“Yes,” Luke said, sliding to the side, so that his thigh was pressed up right next to hers. “And your cheeks are flushed. That sort of physiological reaction also suggests sexual arousal.”

 

“A keen observation,” Susan said, taking Luke's hand in her own. His skin was warm. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Luke's body reacted to the sensation of the kiss. Susan smelled nice, like vanilla and smoke and laboratory chemicals. He'd learned enough from Clyde's pornographic material to know what a “French Kiss” was, and when Susan parted her lips, he gently slid his tongue into her mouth. He slid one arm around her and pulled her body tight against his as he kissed her, tracing the inside of her mouth with his tongue. He broke away for breath and noticed that Susan was panting slightly.

 

“Was that satisfactory?” Luke asked.

 

“Yes, I quite enjoyed it,” she said. She glanced down at Luke's lap and saw the obvious tent in his pants, “And from what I understand of male physiology, you did too.”

 

“Yes,” Luke said.

 

“May I kiss you again?” she asked.

 

“Yes,” Luke said, and they kissed again. The positive stimuli caused his erection to get even harder, and after several minutes of what Clyde would have called “heavy snogging,” they broke apart again.

 

“Excuse me,” Luke said, and he stood up.

 

“You are very sexually aroused, yes?” Susan asked.

 

Luke nodded.

 

“Where are you going?” she asked.

 

“I was going to go to the bathroom, and alleviate the pressure,” Luke said.

 

“Do you mean you were going to masturbate?” Susan asked, and Luke nodded again. “Can I watch?”

 

Luke thought about it for a moment, and then decided to agree. “Yes,” he said, “but lock the bedroom door, or your grandfather could walk in.”

 

Susan stood up and walked over to the lock the door, while Luke stood up and removed his trousers. He felt very exposed, standing there in his boxers, the head of his cock poking out the fly while Susan stared at him.

 

“Do you usually take off your underpants, or just reach though the flap?” Susan asked, curiously. She'd never spent much time with a male her own age before,and had never seen a man who was sexually aroused before. She found the whole situation exhilarating, and felt a warm wetness gathering between her own legs as she watched.

 

“Either or,” Luke said. “Depending on the situation.”

 

“Will you take them off, so I can see you?” Susan asked.

 

Luke blushed, but stepped out of his boxer shorts, and leaned back on his bed. It felt weird to be wearing only his shirt, so he decided to take that off too, and was soon completely naked in front of Susan. She sat at the end of the bed, staring at him. He licked his palm, and then wrapped his wright hand around his length.

 

“Why did you lick your hand?” Susan asked.

 

“To reduce the friction,” Luke said, and he started to jack himself off. His eyes started to close as his left hand moved up to pinch his nipples, first one, and then the other. Luke quickly fell into his normal rhythm, forgetting Susan was there until her felt her weight sift on the bed. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that her own had had lifted up her skirt, and had disappeared between her legs. Luke's hand sped up as he felt his breath hitch in his throat. His head lolled back as he came with a moan, his seed shooting over his stomach. He took a few breaths, and then looked over to Susan, who was blushing, her hand pulling away.

 

“Did you finish?” he asked.

 

“No,” she said.

 

“Do you want to?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” Susan said quietly.

 

“Will you do it for me?” he asked, as he rose to find a towel and clean himself off.

 

“Okay,” she agreed, blushing. She stood up, and unbuttoned her skirt before sliding it down. Her stockings had created a barrier, so she kicked off her shoes and pulled them down. Soon she stood in only her shirt and panties.

 

“Can I help?” Luke asked, as he walked over to her, still naked, and reached for the buttons on her blouse. Susan nodded and Luke began unbuttoning her blouse. Her plain white bra matched her panties. He reached around and tried to unclasp her bra, but couldn't manage it, sweat pooling on her back as he fumbled with the hooks. She took mercy on his and reached back to unhook it herself, so that she was now wearing only her panties.

 

“You have perfect breasts,” Luke observed. “Human women usually have one breast larger than the other, because of the placement of the heart. But because you have two hearts yours breasts are almost perfectly symmetrical.”

 

“Thank you,” Susan said.

 

“May I touch them?” Luke asked.

 

“Alright,” Susan said, as Luke reached out and pressed his hands against her breasts. He cupped them in his palms, feeling the weight of them. Then he lightly pinched her nipples, rolling then between his thumbs and forefingers, they way he had to his own nipples earlier. Susan let out a tiny gasp.

 

“Does that feel good?” Luke asked.

 

“Yes,” Susan said, “It was like I felt it inside of me.”

 

“Don't you play with your nipples when you masturbate?” Luke asked.

 

“I never thought to before,” Susan said. Not really thinking about it, he slipped her right hand between her legs and pushed her panties aside to feel her own wetness. Then she remembered Luke's request, and kicked off her panties before settling on the bed.

 

She leaned back on the comforter, in the spot that was still warm from Luke's earlier occupation, and laid her head back on the pillow. She parted her legs and bent her knees, as her right hand slid between her legs to settle on her mound. She looked up and caught Luke's eyes as she slid a finger through her juices. She gently pressed her index finger inside her own entrance, and pulled it up to press against her clit. She watched the boy watch her as she pleasured herself. Without his clothes, she was able to see his body react to the visual stimuli. His penis began to harden again as the new wave of arousal hit him.

 

“Do you want to kiss me again?” Susan asked.

 

“Yes,” Luke said, and he moved to sit next to her on the bed. “I want to touch you too, but I've never done it before, and I don't know if you want me to.”

 

“You can touch me,” Susan said.

 

Luke ran his hand over her abdomen, dipping his finger inter her navel, as he kissed her. She kissed him back, her finger pressing her own clit again.

 

“I wasn't sure if you would be physiologically similar to a human female,” Luke said, “But apart from the symmetry, you look the same. Although, I think I like looking at you more.”

 

“Have you been with a human female before?” Susan asked.

 

“No, but I've watched pornographic films. I find you much more attractive than those women,” Luke admitted.

 

“So you've never had sexual intercourse before?” Susan confirmed.

 

“No,” Luke said. “But I want to...with you.”

 

“I want to as well,” Susan said. “But I've never done it either. We'll have to try and suss it out ourselves.”

 

“Some of the books I've read stated that intercourse can be painful for female the first time,” Luke said.

 

“I've read that as well,” Susan said. “You're supposed to prepare me with your fingers before you put your penis inside me.”

 

“A-a-alright,” Luke stuttered, and he slid his hand tentatively between Susan's legs. She was very wet with natural lubrication, and his right index finger slid inside her quite easily. He moved it, stroking her inner walls, experimenting with applying pressure to different areas before sliding his middle finger in next to the first one. Susan let out an involuntary gasp, and Luke hoped he was on the right track.

 

“From what I've researched, the female orgasm often requite stimulation of the clitoris, correct?” Luke asked.

 

“Yes,” Susan gasped, as Luke pressed his left thumb against her clit. He pinched it slightly, then moved it around in circles as he attempted to press a third finger into Susan's hot, slick channel. She was very tight, and he was afraid of hurting her, but she seemed distracted by what his other hand was doing. He tried to keep his hands moving as he leaned over her to kiss her again. She moaned into his mouth as he touched her in all the right places. She let out a sound between a scream and a moan as she came, a new flood of wetness covering Luke's fingers.

 

“Do you still want to have intercourse?” Luke asked, when Susan opened her eyes after her orgasm.

 

“Yes,” she said. “I want to have intercourse with you.”

 

“Me too,” Luke said. He pulled his hands away from Susan, leaving her empty, as he pumped his own erection, almost at full hardness again. He looked down at this girl splayed out it front of her. Curiously, he bent down and pressed his face against her navel. He didn't have one, of course, and found himself captivated by Susan's. Hesitantly, he stuck his tongue in her bellybutton, and she let out a giggle. He probed the tiny cavern with his tongue again, and Susan let out a small moan.

 

“I'm jealous,” Luke said. “I want one.”

 

Susan giggled again. “I'm ready for you, if you're ready.”

 

He knelt on the bed between her legs, and positioned his head at her entrance. Slowly, he pressed into her, until her was buried to the hilt.

 

“Are you okay?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” Susan said, “Just stay still for a moment so I can get used to it.”

 

“Does it hurt terribly?” Luke asked.

 

“Only a little. But it feels good, too,” Susan said, locking eyes with Luke. She lifted her hands up to play with his nipples, smiling when he moaned in pleasure.

 

“Better?” he asked.

 

“Yes, you can move now,” Susan said.

 

Luke thought she was overestimating his staying power, she felt so good and tight around him. He had to focus to not orgasm right away, but his earlier orgasm allowed him to last longer the second time. He pulled out almost all the way, then pressed back in again. He tried this again awkwardly a couple more times before falling into an easy rhythm, thrusting in and out of the Gallifreyan girl. Susan slid her small hand between them to stimulate her own clit again while Luke moved in and out of her. He pressed his mouth against her and they kissed again, their tongues becoming accustomed to the each other's presence.

 

As Susan met her second orgasm, she wrapped her legs around Luke, drawing him into, her arms wrapping around his back. Her walls constricted, clamping down on him, and the tightness was exquisite. Luke let out a loud moan as he followed her over the edge, his cock spasming inside her. Sated, Luke rolled over onto his side as he softened and slid out of her, not wanting to crush her slight frame under his own weight. He kissed her lips again, then laid he head on the pillow and looked at her.

 

“I'm beginning to understand why adults like this so much,” Susan said.

 

“Me too,” Luke agreed. “Susan, I know I've only known you a few weeks, but I think I love you.”

 

“I think I'm falling in love with you too,” Susan said. “You're the first person who doesn't treat me like there's something wrong with me for knowing so much.”

 

“I feel the same way,” Luke said. “As much as I miss my family, I'm glad the Doctor hasn't been able to get me home yet. If only because it means I can spend more time with you.”

 

“I know I'm not allowed to take you to Gallifrey with me,” Susan said, “But maybe when Grandfather figures out how to take us back to Earth, I can spend some time in your world?”

 

“That would be nice,” Luke said. He yawned, and Susan giggled again.

 

“Are you sleepy?”

 

“I guess so,” Luke said.

 

"Then let's just lay here a while,” Susan suggested, snuggling up next to him.

 

“I think that's a brilliant idea,” Luke said.

 

*End*


End file.
